warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Lena Tiemann
Herzlich Willkommen Hallo, ich bin einer der Admins der Community. Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass du Mond und Tiger bearbeitet hast! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, um loszulegen, sieh dir am besten erst einmal unsere Hilfeseiten an oder nimm hier Kontakt zu mir oder einem anderen Admin auf. Allgemeine Unterstützung erhältst du auch in der Community Deutschland, wo du die Foren und Blogs durchforsten kannst. Hinterlasse mir bitte eine Nachricht, wenn ich dir bei irgendeinem Problem behilflich sein kann. Viel Spaß bei ! Benutzer Diskussion:Tautropfen Bearbeitung Danke für die Korrektur sag ich mal. Aber eine Frage bist du zufällig Benutzer:Aschenstreif unter neuem Namen? Denn laut den Regeln, darf man Fremde Artikel nur mit Erlaubnis des/der Ersteller bearbeiten. Nur so als Hinweiß 16:11, 30. Jan. 2019 (UTC) Bilder anderer Nutzer Hallo Lena Tiemann, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du häufiger Bilder anderer User in deine Artikel eingefügt hast. Bitte unterlasse es in Zukunft Bilder anderer User ohne deren Erlaubnis in deine Artikel einzufügen. Das ist hier nämlich nicht erlaubt. Deswegen habe ich auch die Bilder wieder aus den Artikeln entfernen müssen. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich oder einen anderen Admin wenden. Liebe Grüße, 14:34, 15. Jun. 2019 (UTC) P.S.: Mir ist gerade noch aufgefallen, dass du auch bei diesem Foto keine Quelle ergänzt hast. Die ist für Fotos nämlich zwingend notwendig, sonst wird das Bild in 24h gelöscht. Bitte mache dich doch nochmal mit unseren Regeln vertraut. Kooperation Hallo Lena Tiemann! Da du ja auf einem Kommentar für Handlungsideen gefragt hast (für Die vierte Kraft) wollte ich fragen, ob wir die Geschichte nicht zusammen fertigschreiben wollen. Lg Frog-Sometimes you will fade away into the sky, but you will always be with us 14:58, 15. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re: Die vierte Kraft+ Siggis Hi Lena! Ich finde wir sind ein super Team im Editieren! Ich habe dich ja vorhin gefragt, ob du eine Signatur willst, und ich habe dir dann einfach mal ein paar gemacht. Ich werde sie dir hintun, vielleicht willst du sie ja benutzen? Näheres kommt später. Lg! Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 09:59, 17. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Huhu ich bin wieder da :D. Ich habe dir mal eine gemacht! Mondfeder. Auf dem ersten Blick sieht es wie eine doofe Schrift aus, aber das ändert sich! Koopiere sie, gehe auf deine Einstellung, füge es ein in das "Benutzerdefinierte Signatur" Kästchen und kreuze das Kästchen "Ich will Wikitext in meiner Sigantur" an. Wenn du sie nciht benutzen willst, ist es auch egal. Lg Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 10:06, 17. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Ah Mist es hat nciht geklappt tut mir echt Leid, ich korrigiere es später :c. Sorry Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 10:09, 17. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Die vierte Kraft Ah ok. Wie wäre es wenn Holzpfote böse wird, weil Mondpfote ihn nicht liebt? --Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 12:36, 17. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Re Hi! Ja damit bin ich einverstanden, und werde (wenn ich Zeit habe) am Buch weiterarbeiten. Zu Minzblatts Tod.... Wie wäre es wenn Holzpfote sie/ihn irgendwann umbringt, weil Minzblatt ihn beleidigt? Und unterschreibe bitte :). In der Grafik Ansicht siehst du bei den Buttons (also da wo du auswählen kannst, ob du fett, kursiv, etc. nimmst) nen Button namens Signatur. Dann drückst du da drauf. Ich weiß zwar dass du das bist, aber das Wikia will es so. In der Code Ansicht ist es der zehnte Button. Lg Froschpfote (PS: Soll ich ihnen gleich eine Kriegerzeremonie machen?)Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 17:35, 17. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Namen und co. Hi Lena! Jup du hast die Signatur richtig gemacht^^ Ich habe mich mit Minzblatt ein wenig verschreiben xD. Aber ich denke wir belassen sie bei ihrem Namen Kirschblatt und Minzherz (?). Jup ich schreib dann mehr aus der Sicht von denen. Sorry für meine vielen Fragen! Lg --Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 06:16, 18. Jul. 2019 (UTC) PS: Ich schreibe kurz das Kapitel aus Mondpfotes Sicht weiter und fange dann an mit Minzpfote zu schreiben. Ich mal wieder! Soll Häherfeder sterben oder was? Wie sollte er denn überleben? Wenn er stirbt, willst du dass Mondpfote Heilerkatze wird? Übrigens ich habe dir ja erklärt wie man exklusive Signaturen einfügt (bin zu faul um zu Schreiben, ließ einfach weiter oben). Und ich habe dir die Signatur gemacht. Du musst dann die Anleitung befolgen. Allerdings musst du in der Codeansicht sein und dann erst kannst du die Signatur einfügen. Hier ist sie: Mondfeder. By --Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 06:24, 18. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Geschichten Hi Lena itse me Froschpfote! Wie viele Fortsetzungen von "Die vierte Kraft" willst du eigentlich machen? Wann sollen Mondpfote und cos Kriegerzeremonie sein? Und willst du mal an meinen Geschichten weiterschreiben nach den Fortsetzungen von "Die vierte Kraft"? Lg--Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 06:54, 18. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Geschichte Ja ok so machen wir es. Komm doch in den Chat, dann müssen wir nicht unsere Diskussionsseiten vollspammen :). --Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 08:43, 18. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hier ist der Link: https://warriorcats-erfindung.fandom.com/de/wiki/Stern_der_von_Schatten_umhüllt_wird --Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 08:45, 18. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Sorry, heute habe ich keine Zeit um an "Die vierte Kraft" weiterzuarbeiten. Hoffe du verstehst das. Lg --Tatze|What is life without a little risk? 10:31, 19. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Quellen bei Fotos Hallo Lena Tiemann, Ich wollte dich darauf hinweisen, dass zwei deiner hochgeladenen Bilder, genauer gesagt dieses hier und dieses in seiner Beschreibung noch keine Quellenangabe für das Foto hat. Bitte ergänze daher innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage die Namen der Webseite und die des Fotografen, indem du diesen Satz hier ausgefüllt(!) auf die Dateiseite deines Covers kopierst: Foto © NamedesKünstlers auf hierWebsiteLinkreinkopieren Solltest du dich innerhalb der nächsten drei Tage nicht melden oder bis dahin keine Quellen angegeben haben, werde ich das Cover löschen. Des Weiteren möchte ich dich darauf hinweisen, es zu unterlassen, wie bei deiner Kleestern gezeichnete Bilder zu verwenden, die du nicht selbst erstellt hast oder die nachweislich für dich gemacht worden sind. Sowas ist Diebstahl und unfair gegenüber dem Künstler, dessen Bild du verwendest. 15:55, 21. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hallo! Ich und LUCAnerd haben Froschpfote auch schon angeschrieben, er hat sich aber nicht gemeldet. Soll ich dir (wäre nur ein bisschen) bei der Geschichte helfen? LG -- 20:43, 27. Jul. 2019 (UTC) Hallo Lena, Klar geht das, wenn du auf Youtube-Videos verlinkst 20:07, 10. Aug. 2019 (UTC) Danke für die Geschichte Ja also... was soll ich sagen? XD Erstmal DANKE. Du hast halt einfach ne Geschichte für mich geschrieben...glaub ich... Ich komm gerad net drauf klar XD PS: Die Geschichte höre ich gerade im Hintergrund °^°/ Ich hasse Dunsthauch bis jetzt (Kapitel 2) 11:00, 29. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Bearbeitung Hallöchen, Ich hab auf deiner Seite eine Bearbeitung von einem anderen User rückgängig gemacht, darum siehst du keinen Unterschied zwischen deiner letzten Bearbeitung und der aktuellsten Version 20:00, 6. Jan. 2020 (UTC)